


Pride over Motion Sickness

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Burps, Emetophilia, M/M, Motion Sickness, Other, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grimsley overestimates his ability to make it a single boat ride on a full stomach. Nanu is NOT there to help.
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Pride over Motion Sickness

“Listen, I know you haven’t had a decent meal in, what- 20 years? But you might want to hold off for a bit.”

Grimsley wasted no time brushing Nanu’s words off. He was just an old man, what did he know? Grimsley may be very involved in tight fitting clothes, but he held his appetite as he held his pride. High. Plus, he really  _ hadn’t  _ had a decently large meal in months. He wouldn’t make a scene, but since Nanu had so kindly treated him to lunch, he wasn’t about to waste a bit of it. 

“I have experience, Nanu. A single meal isn't enough to give me indigestion,” Grimsley grumbled around another mouthful of food. Nanu only scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Whenever Grimsley visited Alola, Nanu was his contact for a place to crash. The guy basically had an entire run down police station to himself, and Grimsley was cheap, so he would take a free cot over a cushy, not to mention  _ pricey, _ hotel room. 

The location wasn’t exactly high class either; the outskirts of Po Town were almost always under a constant deluge of rain. So, on particularly muggy days, Nanu would take Grimsley across on a ferry to Akala for lunch, sightseeing, and a touch of gambling. 

Grimsley wasn't satisfied until he had finished the entirety of his meal, feeling only slightly uncomfortably full. Just how he liked it. He was all set and ready to stretch out and laze around for a bit-

“You know the last ferry of the day is in ten minutes, right?” Nanu asked, and Grimsley shot to attention to glare at the smug look on the man’s face. 

“Ten  _ minutes? _ I thought we had, like, three hours!” He argued, and Nanu shrugged. 

“It’s Sunday.”

“Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me?”

“I tried to warn ya,” he said with a snicker. “I wasn’t going to fight because I’d much rather watch you spew in front of everyone and learn your lesson instead of argue with you.”

Grimsley’s stomach  _ did  _ churn at the thought, but more so at the thought of people seeing him in such a predicament. 

“I will  _ not _ throw up in front of people! I have more dignity than that!”

“Dignity doesn’t have control over a full stomach and motion sickness.”

And shit- he was right. Grimsley wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the codger was right. It took all of his ability to lean against the railing in a sense that came off as ‘I am enjoying the view,’ as opposed to ‘I’m here because I feel like feeding the remoraid’. 

He could feel his meal bubbling and churning in his gut with each rock of the ferry, and Grimsley was intensely aware of each movement, as well as how horrifically  _ slow  _ the boat was moving. He attempted to discreetly push the gas up in small burps that he hid into his scarf. Usually it was a helpful gesture, but the more he tried to command the gas to come up, the more irritated his stomach became. 

“You’re going to feel worse the more you force yourself to burp,” Nanu said, appearing suddenly behind him after having disappeared inside of the ferry’s inside area. Jumping at his voice only shook the contents of his stomach up more. 

“I’m not-“ Grimsley attempted to cover himself with a white lie, but stopped abruptly when his body forced a loud, wet belch from deep in his chest. He wasn’t a stranger to a heavy burp, but that one was strong enough to cause him to push his hands tight against his mouth out of habit. Nanu only laughed. 

“You’ll feel better if you let it all out.”

“I am  _ not  _ going to waste lunch,” Grimsley groaned from behind his hands, waiting to remove them when the feeling of bile in his throat lessened. 

“It’s not wasting food if you already ate it once. I’ll order a pizza later if you’re hungry again.”

As much as he didn’t want to appear the type to love easy food like pizza, he did. But the thought of more food right then made him feel even queasier. 

“Even if you don’t throw up here, you’ll still be able to fit a hot and  _ greasy _ piece of pizza down there later, right?” Nanu said, a knowing tone to his voice as he enunciated on the grease. Greasy- that’s the visual that made Grimsley almost lose it. He groaned in discomfort, leaning over the railing just in case, pinching his eyes shut to block off the view of sloshing water below him. He felt Nanu’s hand on his back and wondered briefly when Nanu had become soft enough to offer a comforting touch. 

That was, until his stomach bubbled up with another belch, and Nanu matched it in perfect time with a hard thump against Grimsley’s back with the side of his fist. What came out of his mouth was no longer just a belch- but a belch accompanied by a projective line of vomit directly into the ocean. It took three more bouts of throwing up, gasping for air between each one, until the majority of Grimsley’s stomach finally emptied completely. He sank to his knees tiredly, and Nanu chuckled from beside him. 

“You feel better now, right?” He asked, and Grimsley shot a look towards him. Yeah. Yeah he did. But that was besides the point. 

“You’re a jackass,” he groaned, wiping the beads of sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve. “I  _ will  _ take you up on pizza, though.”


End file.
